Another Giant October
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Takes place in PSav's Pink BracketBuster Universe. It's playoff time for Major League Baseball in 2012! There will be joy and heartbreak.
1. Getting In

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers or the Suite Life series. This story takes place in Psav's Pink BracketBuster Universe and includes all of his original characters, used with permission. Heck, this whole story is done with the permission of both Psav and PRWASeasonTwo. Now, on with the show!

**Another Giant October**

**Part 1: Getting In**

_**Green and Yellow Records, September 22, 2012**_

Phil Savitt and Tanya Sloan were sitting in Phil's office at Green and Yellow Records, taking a break from a recording session. They were watching television set up in Phil's office, watching his Cincinnati Reds take on the Los Angeles Dodgers. The Washington Nationals had already clinched a spot in the National League playoffs, but hadn't yet clinched the NL East. The Reds, on the other hand, had a shot to get in and clinch the Central Division. The Reds were currently leading 6-0 in the top of the ninth. There was one out and a runner on with Hanley Ramirez at the plate. Then…

"_Ramirez swings and grounds it. There's one, there's two, double-play! And the Cincinnati Reds are the National League Central Division Champions!"_

"Yes!" cried Phil as he pumped his fist. "We're in! Second time in three years, baby!"

Tanya nodded and said, "Congrats, boss. And they did it without Dusty."

Phil nodded and said, "Yeah, shame he couldn't be there due to that irregular heartbeat. Hopefully, he'll be back in the dugout by the time the postseason starts. Now that the Reds are in, your Giants have a chance to get in later tonight."

Tanya nodded and said, "And the way things are going right now, it looks like we're going to be facing each other in the Division Series." She then looked at her watch and said, "Since we still have time before the game, what's say we get a little more work done?"

Phil smiled and nodded. "Sure thing."

Later that night, Phil and Tanya were back in his office. Sergio Romo was on the mound for the Giants in the top of the ninth. They were leading the San Diego Padres 8-4 with Mark Kotsay at the plate for the Padres. Then..

"_Line drive, caught by Pagan! And the San Francisco Giants are the National League West Champions for 2012!"_

Phil nodded and said, "Congrats, Tanya. Should it be between the Reds and Giants, may the best team win." He then extended his hand and Tanya shook it.

As she was shaking Phil's hand, Tanya smiled and said, "We intend to." This got a smile and a look out of Phil that said, 'Bring it on.'

_**Scott Residence, same day**_

Jason and Hayley Scott were sitting in the living room watching the game. Jason shook his head as Angel Pagan caught the final out to put the Giants into the playoffs, at the expense of the Padres. Shaking his head, Jason said, "We've had a bad enough season. But losing to the Giants so that they could get into the playoffs just makes it even worse."

"Hey, don't feel bad, Jas," said Hayley as she tried to console her husband. "You've got a lot of friends right now who know exactly how you feel."

"I just hope your Rangers go again this year so that at least one of us will have something to cheer about," said Jason.

"Plus, they can still get homefield advantage in the American League as long as they take care of business," added Hayley. "And with luck, the Yanks and Orioles will come down to the wire."

_**Oliver Residence, September 26, 2012**_

Tommy and Kimberly Oliver were watching Kim's Atlanta Braves take on the Miami Marlins. The Braves were trailing 3-2 in the bottom of the ninth. Legendary third baseman Chipper Jones, who had announced before the season began that he was going to retire, had lead off the ninth with a double off of Marlins reliever Mike Dunn. This brought second-year first baseman Freddie Freeman to the plate. Chipper was then able to advance to third on a wild pitch.

"Yes!" cried Kim. "He's at third. Come on, now, Freddie. You were a goat last year, here's your chance to be a hero." Tommy looked at his wife, remembering well how the Braves had squandered an 8½ game lead last year, missing the playoffs. Freeman had grounded into a double-play to end the Braves season. But this time…

"_Fly ball, deep center field, and it's gone! And the Braves are going to the playoffs!"_

"Yes!" Kimberly then pranced around the room celebrating. Tommy could only smile and shake his head.

When Kim finally sat back down, Tommy kissed her and said, "Congratulations, beautiful."

"Thanks, handsome. Hey, don't feel bad, the Dodgers still have a chance to get in." Kim smiled mischievously, though, knowing it would take a miracle. If Tommy was honest with himself, he knew that just as well as she did.

"Yeah, we pretty much have to win out and hope everyone else loses." He then turned to Kim and asked, "You think Marcus knows that your team is in?"

Kim smiled and pulled out her cell phone saying, "Knowing him, he's probably texting me the good news right about…" A tone sounded, indicating said text. "…Now."

As Kim read the text, Tommy smirked and said, "You realize they're going to blow it right off the bat, don't you?" Kim frowned at her husband.

_**St. John's University, same date**_

Marcus Little and London Tipton were sitting in Marcus's dorm room watching the game when Freeman went yard. "Yes!" cried Marcus. "We're in! Whoo! I gotta text Kim the good news." London just smiled at her boyfriend. Though she had been to several Red Sox games, London wasn't really a sports fan and didn't root for any particular team. And although she liked to tease her boyfriend when things went bad for his teams, she was glad that he had something to cheer about.

London kissed Marcus and said, "Congratulations, Marcus. I'm glad you have a reason to celebrate. Unfortunately, Zack, Cody, and Bailey don't since the Red Sox sucked this year."

"I know. I admit I'm surprised how bad they were under Bobby Valentine. Come to think of it, not many in our group did too well. My Braves are in and Maya's Yankees are probably going to get in because…well, they're the d*** Yankees. Woody's Indians got off to a good start, but that didn't last long. And Addison's White Sox still have a chance, but they're not doing too well right now."

London smiled and said, "You realize they're going to blow it right off the bat, don't you?"

Marcus frowned and said, "You just had to remind me of that, didn't you? But still, I'm just glad that Chipper's last season will see one more October" His phone then went off and he laughed. "It's from Kim."

"What'd she say?"

"She said, '_Don't listen to London, Tommy likes to tell me the same thing.'_" This surprised London, but she and Marcus both laughed.

_**Hayley's CyberSpace, September 30, 2012**_

Hayley had invited many of her Ranger friends over to the CyberSpace to watch some of the games playing that day. This included all the Angels fans in the group as well as Ernie. Hayley's Rangers were playing a double-header against the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim. The Rangers only had to win one of these games to get into the playoffs. Ernie's Yankees had already defeated the Toronto Blue Jays in come-from-behind fashion earlier, while the Angels won the first game of the double-header. A Rangers victory would not only send the Rangers to the postseason for the third straight year, but would also clinch a spot for the Yanks as well as the surprising Baltimore Orioles. One more loss for the Angels would have them one game away from elimination as they trailed not only the Rangers in the American League West , but the Oakland Athletics as well, another surprise team.

The Angels were down to their final three outs of the game. Lindsey Stewart said to her husband Justin, "I hope the Halos can pull it out."

"I know," agreed Justin with a nod. "It's now or never."

However, it was not to be as Joe Nathan slammed the door on the Angels. "Yes!" cried Hayley, happy that her team was back in the postseason. "Now, one more win and we win the division!"

"Unbelievable," said Adam as he shook his head. "It'll take a miracle now for the Angels to get in."

"Tell me about it," said Jen Jackson, Ethan James' girlfriend. "We pretty much have to win out now."

"That, and Texas has to sweep Oakland," added Elsa Mercer.

"Plus, Tampa Bay has to lose as well," finished Anton, Elsa's husband.

"Is it a crime to root for a division rival?" Cassie asked her husband, Carlos Vallerte.

"Not if they help you get into the playoffs, I don't think," answered Carlos. "So while I plan to root hard for the Rangers against Oakland, the Angels still have to do their part."

Ernie walked up to Hayley and shook hands with her. "Thanks for putting me in, Hayley. I've never been more happy to see your team win." Hayley just smiled when Ernie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Ernie.

"_Hey, Ernie, it's me," _said an excited female voice.

Ernie smiled and said, "Oh, hey, Maya." It was Maya Bennett, Zack Martin's girlfriend calling all the way from her boyfriend's dorm at UConn.

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, but for once, I'm actually glad the Rangers won."_

Chuckling, Ernie said, "Yeah, I just told Hayley the same thing. However, we still have more to do this last week of the season."

"_I know. We still have to shake those pesky Orioles and win the division. Hopefully, we can get homefield advantage while we're at it."_

"I know," said Ernie with a nod. "I must say, a lot of this year's races are coming down to the wire."

"_Tell me about it! And with two Wild Cards in each League now, anything can happen. Listen, I gotta go. It's time for me to rub the Yanks' win in Zack's face."_

Ernie laughed and said, "You do that. And tell everyone we said hey from the West Coast."

"_Will do. Bye."_

"Bye."

_**University of Connecticut, same day**_

Maya hung up the phone and looked at her boyfriend Zack, his roommate Woody Fink, and Woody's girlfriend Addison. Maya smiled and said, "Ernie said hey. And he said that he told Hayley that he was glad the Rangers won for once."

"Too bad your Red Sox didn't do squat, Zack," said Woody with a smile.

"You really wanna go there, Woodchuck?" said Zack with a glare. "Besides, it's not like your precious Indians did any better. First the Pats lose the Super Bowl to the Giants again, then the Red Sox have to go and have a losing season."

"It's a shame my White Sox probably won't get in," said Addison. "They pretty much have to win out now and hope the Tigers lose the rest of the way."

Unfortunately, that was not to be as Detroit clinched the AL Central the next day, eliminating the White Sox from playoff contetion. That same day, although the Nationals lost to the Philadelphia Phillies 2-0, the Braves also lost 2-1 to the lowly Pittsburgh Pirates. This gave Washington the NL East Division crown and homefield advantage in the National League. Oakland would also win, ending both the Angels' and the Tampa Bay Rays' hopes of making the playoffs. But the A's weren't done yet as they would go on to win the next two games, taking the AL West on the last day of the regular season, much to Hayley's chagrin. This meant her Rangers would host Baltimore in the one-game Wild Card Playoff on Friday night. Also happening on the last day, the Yankees crushed the Boston Red Sox 14-2, finally clinching the AL East and homefield advantage in the American League. The Dodger fans in the Ranger group were finally put out of their misery on the last day of the regular season, losing to the hated Giants 4-3. This gave the defending World Series Champion St. Louis Cardinals the final playoff spot. They would go to Atlanta to battle the Braves in the Wild Card Playoff on Friday afternoon.

_**Hayley's CyberSpace, October 5, 2012**_

Hayley had closed down her café early that day so that her friends could have a private gathering. The postseason would begin tonight as the Braves would take on the Cardinals before the Rangers faced the Orioles later. Once everyone had settled, Kimberly smiled and said, "Alright, everyone, let's play ball!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Postseason

**Part 2: The Postseason**

_**Hayley's CyberSpace, October 5, 2012**_

The first of the two Wild Card games had just gone final. Much to Kim's dismay, the Braves lost 6-3 after Dan Uggla grounded out with two runners on. Sadly, this meant that Chipper Jones' Hall of Fame career would end without a second championship. However, she couldn't condone what happened in the eighth inning. A controversial infield fly play was blown by the umpires, bringing Braves manager Fredi Gonzalez to argue his case. To say he was irate would be an understatement. This also led to several fans throwing trash and junk onto the field. In the end, though, it made little difference. St. Louis was moving on the play the Washington Nationals in the Division Series. But in one last act of defiance, Kimberly turned to Tommy and said, "Say one word and you'll regret it." Tommy knew better than to tease his wife, especially when she was in this state of mind.

Later that night, Hayley hung her head as the Orioles defeated the Rangers 5-1. Kim hugged Hayley, trying to console her, when Hayley's phone rang. She answered, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Hayley."_

Hayley managed a small smile. It was Bailey Pickett. "Oh, hi, Bailey. How are things going in New Haven?"

"_Alright. Cody and I are here at the bar watching the games. I'm sorry that the Rangers won't be making a return trip to the World Series."_

Another voice chimed in, saying, _"Just wish the Red Sox could have gotten in." _It was Cody Martin, Bailey's boyfriend. "_This season was a disaster. Aside from Ortiz hitting his 400__th__ home run, not many highlights."_

Hayley nodded and said, "I know what you mean. You'd think that after his success with the Mets, Bobby Valentine would've made a good fit in Boston."

"_Well, we'd better go," _said Bailey. _"It's getting late and we need to get back to campus."_

"_Tell everyone we said hello," _finished Cody.

"Will do," said Hayley. "Bye."

The next day, two of the four Division Series match-ups began. And for the first time in history, all four Division Series went the full five games. This lead to another feeling of anguish amongst the Ranger group.

_**Hayley's CyberSpace, October 11, 2012**_

"Unbelievable," said Phil as he sat in his chair with his arms crossed, shaking his head. "Un-FREAKING-believeable! I can't believe the Reds let me down. We had three chances to put those blasted Giants away and we couldn't do it." The Giants were the first to finish their Division Series, and would now move on to the National League Championship Series.

"That's October for you," said Tanya with a smile as she patted her boss on the shoulder. "I told you we'd win."

"Now, we just have to wait to see who we'll face," said Billy Cranston. The Nationals and Cardinals would be facing each other the next day to see who would face the Giants.

"I hope the Cardinals win," said Billy's wife, Kat. "That way, we'll have homefield advantage."

"I just hope that if the Cardinals do win, their magic runs out," said Ethan James. "They always seem to come alive in October."

"Unfortunately for you, there are more Dodgers and Padres fans in here than Giants fans," said Chelsea Matthews, Connor McKnight's girlfriend.

"Yeah, we're pretty much united in our hopes that the Giants lose," agreed Conner.

Zack Taylor stood up, holding a drink. "Here's to the fall of the Giants!"

"TO THE FALL OF THE GIANTS!" said all the Dodger and Padre fans in unison.

_**Yale University, October 12, 2012**_

Cody, Bailey, Zack, Woody, and Addison sat in their seats with their heads hanging as Maya celebrated. "YES! We made it!" she cried in excitement and relief. Her Yankees had just managed to put away the pesky Orioles 3-1 to advance to the American League Championship Series, where they would host the Tigers.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in, why don't ya?" asked Zack with a defeated sigh.

Maya sat down and gave her boyfriend a consolation kiss and smiled, saying, "Oh, come on, Zack, you know you love me."

"Of course I do," said Zack. "But you do realize we're all going to be pulling hard for the Tigers now, right?"

"Of course," admitted Maya. "But I guess we'll just have to show you once again why we're the best."

"Yeah, you're the best because you can buy literally anyone you want," huffed Addison.

"Oh, lay off, Addy," said Woody. "It's not Maya's fault the Yankees are filthy stinking rich."

"The Red Sox may not have gotten redemption this year, so our only solace is going to be if the Yanks lose," said Cody.

"Amen, Cody," agreed Bailey with a nod. "Amen."

"Bring it," said Maya with a smile.

_**October 13, 2012**_

The next day was Game 1 of the ALCS. The Tigers had blown a 4-0 lead in the bottom of the ninth and the game went into extra innings. The Tigers managed to regain the lead in the 12th when Delmon Young drove in Miguel Cabrera, the first Triple Crown winner in 45 years. Six pitches later, however, disaster struck when the Yankees' star shortstop, Derek Jeter went down while stopping a ground ball hit by Jhonny Peralta. Maya and Ernie both had the same reaction when it happened:

"This can't be good."

Indeed, it wasn't. Jeter had fractured his left ankle and would be lost for the rest of the postseason. From there, the Tigers held on to win 6-4. It was all downhill from there for the Yanks as the Tigers went on to sweep them and win the American League pennant.

Over in the NLCS, the Giants fell down three-games-to-one against the Cardinals, but came back to win, much to the dismay of the Giants and Padres fans at the CyberSpace. The World Series was now set as the Giants would take on the Tigers.

_**Hayley's CyberSpace, October 28, 2012**_

The World Series had been no contest up to this point. The Giants had taken a three-games-to-none lead and the Tigers were desperate. The game was tied 3-3 and would go into extra innings. Ryan Theriot lead off the inning with a single. A sacrifice bunt by Brandon Crawford moved him to second. Angel Pagan struck out, but then Marco Scutaro hit a single to center, bringing Theriot home. Sergio Romo, who had been appointed to closer after Brian Wilson had season-ending Tommy John surgery, came in to try and close it out. He had been perfect thus far in the World Series, pitching two innings with two strikeouts. He had earned a save in each of the previous two games and was looking for his third straight. The outcome was never in doubt as Romo struck out the side, ending the game and the Series when he got Miguel Cabrera looking. This caused all the Giants fans in the café to start jumping and cheering in celebration. The Giants had won their second World Series Championship in the last three years and had done so in dominating fashion. Third baseman Pablo Sandoval was named the Series MVP, due in large part to him hitting three home runs in the first game of the Series. This made him only the fourth player in history to hit three homers in one World Series game, joining Babe Ruth, Reggie Jackson, and Albert Pujols. The Giants fans in the group noticed their phones start blowing up with texts from the Suite Life kids, congratulating them on another Championship. Finally, Hayley smiled and said, "Drinks on the house."

THE END


End file.
